Perseus Jackson, The Almost Immortal
by Golden-Heart-of-Darkness
Summary: Sally was a mortal when she concieved Percy. Then, a month later, she marries Poseidon, making her immortal. Percy then becomes a new type of being, an Almost Immortal. This is his blessing, and his curse. Forever stuck between the world of mortals, and immortals, an outcast among all.


**A/N: Please tell me if I should continue this. If not I'll just start a new one. Also tell me the pairing. I kind of want it to be Annabeth, and then have her die (awful, I know) and maybe just end the romance there, or have him pair up with someone else. Tbh I hate Percabeth, but it was the easiest to fit into the story line.**

A gentle sea breeze brushed past me like a gentle kiss, billowing my silk nightgown and tumbling my hair. I curled my toes nervously in the cool sand, enjoying the comforting feeling it brought upon me.

"You came," I stated bluntly, trying to mask my surprise.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my stomach and hug me tight, careful not to push to hard against the slight baby bump.

"Of course I did. What kind of father would I be if I didn't?"

I felt my heart sink a little, secretly hoping against all hope he had come back one more time for me.

"What kind of possible-future husband would I be?"

I felt a smile creep onto my face. Of course he would bring it up again, I should've known he cared too much not to.

"The sea is not a place for a mortal, my love. You know that just as much as I do," I stated sadly, with my eyes fixed longingly on the sea, sparkling with the light from the stars and moon above.

"You're right… but I think it's long past time that I wed, and the ocean will finally have a queen."

I felt my heart leap into my throat, as tears threatened to spill down my face. I turned to him and stared deep into his dark blue eyes… just like the ocean

"M-me? A queen?" I could hardly imagine myself anything more than the owner of a rundown candy shop, barely making enough money to get by on. But a queen? What would it be like, having servants waiting on my every word? How would it feel, to not have to worry about saving for my son's education before he's even born? Could I-

"Sally Jackson, will you make me the happiest immortal alive and marry me?"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and focused on the kneeling god, who had manipulated the sea behind him to form a heart-shape, and dolphins to dramatically jump behind it.

"I- I do, Poseidon. I do." I choked out, as the dam of tears finally pored over. I launched myself into my fiancé's waiting arms, where I sat contently for several hours while we discussed wedding plans. I'd never smiled so long in my life.

\- 6 years later -

The past 6 years had been the toughest of the couple's lives. The first four months were spent going through an accelerated pregnancy, as all immortals had. For the rest of the time, they spent every waking hour of their lives tending to their son, Perseus or Percy for short.

It quickly became evident that the baby was not immortal, as they had hoped, but instead he seemed to be a new breed of demigod. Not long after the baby was born, a shark had come to greet him, along with hundreds of other fish eager to meet their new prince.

Now sharkskin isn't exactly silky smooth, and baby skin isn't the toughest skin out there, and just a little brush from the shark against the prince's tiny finger and soon he was gushing blood like a fountain.

Poseidon was, reasonably, pissed at the shark, but he quickly calmed down when he saw the blood floating through the water. It wasn't normal blood, for a demigod or an immortal; it was a mixture between both, a swirling whirlpool of red and gold.

He grew quickly from there. Again a show of his unique breed, growing much faster than the average mortal, yet not nearly as fast as an immortal one, so at six years old, he was actually twelve, where most immortals would be full grown already.

This is where his tale truly begins. His heartbreak, hardships, and most importantly, his trials. His story is truly one of a hero, a warrior forced into battle at a younger age than most pick up a weapon. This is the story of Perseus Jackson, the first and only of his kind.

-Percy POV (6 years/ is 12)-

"Percy!" I quickly spun around, the feeling of dread receding slightly as I heard my mother's frantic voice.

An explosion sounded to my left, and more pieces of the Border broke, and the pressure from the sea increased even greater. I felt my instincts kick in as I tore through the streets of Atlantis, swerving left and right to avoid the collapsing buildings, frantically trying to make it back to the palace.

As I ran, I felt tears well up in me. The beautiful city… my beautiful city, now lay in ruins.

The school I grew up in, crushed by a piece of the Border.

The bakery, where we went every year for my birthday, destroyed by a missile of sorts.

The Border itself, which protected all of the Atlanteans from the crushing pressure outside, now couldn't even protect itself, as it slowly caved in on us.

"Mother! Where are you?" I yelled, my voice hoarse, and my body heavy with exhaustion.

A cry of pure joy met my screams, as I felt the warm embrace of my mother surround me.

"Percy! I was so worried!" I felt her tears stain my shirt as she hugged my tighter; even at the physical age of twelve I was still taller than her.

"Is it Oceanus? Did he finally make a move?" We quickly ran into the palace, ushering all of our surrounding subjects to do the same.

"Yes Perseus," she started, a mixture of sadness and fear evident in her voice, "which means it is time for you to leave."

Her voice broke as more tears started to pour down her face, which were soon accompanied by mine.

"But mother-" She cut me off by placing a small black pearl in my hand.

"A prototype from your Uncle Hades," I stared down at the peculiar round object. My father had told me about them, so I immediately knew what is was. "Crush it, while picturing Camp Half-Blood, I know your father has taken you there many times before, just to show you what it is like."

I felt my mouth snap close, realizing my excuse of not knowing what it looked like was now useless.

"But mother," she stared at me sadly, and I realized I was just breaking her heart more by staying. "I- I can fight. I can join Father on the battlefield. I can-" I turned away from her, knowing I couldn't continue to make this harder than it already was for the both of us.

"I don't know how long it will be until we see you again Perseus. We only have one pearl, and Oceanus has blocked off all forms of teleportation." I nodded in acceptance, ready to crush the pearl when she stopped me.

I looked up at her and saw a mini trident. An exact replica of my father's, except it was fit to be wielded by a boy of twelve. The whole thing was gold, except for the tips of the prongs, which were a wicked green, unlike my father's which was blue, I quickly realized it matched our eye color, and figured it would change with them also.

"You're father was saving it for when you were old enough to fight for him, but told me before he left to give it to you." I reached out hesitantly and gripped the handle of it, instantly feeling a spark travel through my body as the weapon glowed gold, lighting up the dim area around us.

"You are the first being to touch it Perseus, your father mined the ore himself, taking special care not to touch it, and giving the Cyclops the same instructions." I realized that I had just received a symbol of power, and that it would probably make my power level on the surface equal to what it was so deep in my natural element.

I willed it to disappear and then looked up at my mother, putting on a false show of courage, which was mimicked on her face.

"Go, my son," I was sure that the pain I felt at seeing her so distressed was the worst feeling I would ever have, "and make us proud."

I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I crushed the pearl in my hands, while picturing the few glimpses I had of Camp Half-Blood from in their lake and the edge of the ocean.

Almost immediately a clear, bubble like ball surrounded me. I felt the water drain out of it and realized for the first time in my life I was breathing actual air. It took a second to get used to it, but every time I took a breath it was like I was receiving ten times more oxygen than I normally do.

The bubble shot up quickly, but I still managed to glimpse the utter destruction that had befallen Atlantis, and just barely in my line of sight, I saw my father, battling both Oceanus and the Kraken.

I screamed at the top of my lungs while banging on the bubble. Cracks started to form and it rocked back and forth, but within seconds we were already nearing the surface, and racing just below it west, and toward Camp Half-Blood.

It took several minutes, all of which I spent sitting calmly, mentally going over every different scenario of the battle in my head; but even the ones that were far-fetched, I still ended up dead.

The bubble broke the surface and jerked me out of my thoughts suddenly. I looked up at the cabins and forest that were just barely visible from the ocean's edge and felt the same mild impression I got every time I saw it.

It wasn't anywhere near Atlantis standards, but for a bunch of teenagers with ADHD, it looked nice.

The bubble rolled up onto the beach and shuddered once before dissolving. I landed on the ground with shaky legs while frowning. I quickly summoned my trident to keep from falling, and when it touched the ground I felt a small tremor travel around me.

" _Anadeftiras_ _gis_ _,_ " I whispered, "Earth Shaker."

I looked up from Anadeftiras gisand noticed a small group of campers making their way towards me, and dropping into the sand into bows as they arrived. I felt the shock and confusion travel among them as more and more flooded onto the beach.

Finally the man, or rather Centaur, I was looking for showed up. He came forward until he was standing eye to… nipple with me.

"Poseidon?" The confusion in his voice was evident, and I couldn't help but smirk a bit.

"Nope, guess again." His eyebrows rose slowly as he looked me up and down. Finally he locked eyes with me and frowned.

"A demigod?" I smirked a little wider and shrugged a little.

"I guess that's right, but not in the way your thinking of." The Centaur, Chiron, slowly motioned for me to follow him, while the campers slowly walked away, whispering among themselves about me.

"So, let's start with the easy questions and work our way up." I slowly nodded my head in agreement while taking in all the sights around me as we walked through the forest. Atlantis may be great, but there were not plants like this growing under water.

"What 's your name?" I laughed as a bird flew down and around us before circling back up into its nest.

"Perseus, but I prefer Percy." Chiron glanced at me curiously, as if expecting me to continue. "Technically I don't have a last name, but it would be Jackson if I did." I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he tried to decipher what I meant.

"My dad's Poseidon, as you probably guessed," I saw his eyes flicker down to Anadeftiras gis as he nodded his head, "but I bet you didn't know that my mom is his wife." Chiron stopped abruptly with wide eyes.

"Poseidon got married?" I let a small smile creep onto my face as I nodded.

"Yep, and that's not even the weird part. I was conceived while my mother, Sally Jackson, was still a mortal, and a little over a month after that my parents got married, making Sally an immortal." I could tell Chiron was starting to understand what I was at that point.

"Well that made me a little bit more immortal that your average demigod, but not fully immortal. Like ninety to ninety-five percent immortal." Chiron's tail swished in thought while he stroked his rough beard. I gently ran my hands through the leaves of a bush while he thought.

"So what attributes do you have from both sides?" I smiled gently, already excepting a question along those lines.

"As far as we can tell, I'm pretty much immortal. I can eat as much ambrosia and nectar as I want, I age faster than a mortal, although not _as_ fast as an immortal, and I'll stop aging at sixteen to eighteen, and I'll possibly be able to change my age by then." I saw him nod as his thoughts drifted.

"But I'm defiantly killable, kind of like the hunters of Artemis. I can die in battle, but not of any sickness or age." Chiron nodded his head some more while his eyes lit up in a flurry of questions.

"Why are you here? Is something wrong in Atlantis?" I nodded solemnly and slowly ran my hands through my thick hair.

"Oceanus attacked. I wanted to stay back and help, but my mother forced me to leave." Chiron paled considerably while his tail quickly swished in nervousness.

"I must hurry and alert the Olympian council, find someone and they will direct you to your cabin." I jerked my thumb back towards a tree behind us.

"What about her? She already knows about me, so that'll just be less explaining." Chiron stared over my shoulder in confusion until the air behind me shimmered, and a girl about my age appeared.

"Annabeth-" he started warningly. Annabeth, as she's apparently called, gave him a pair of puppy dog eyes, causing the glare to leave his face while he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Take Percy here to his cabin, and remember what I told you about spying on people." Annabeth nodded innocently while Chiron turned and trotted away, muttering about Oceanus and how he had to reach the council quickly.

I watched as he neared the edge of the clearing we were in before he disappeared in a blur, a special form of travel for Centaurs.

"Ha! The eyes get him every time!" I turned to the smirking girl and smiled. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, but a few clumps fell down and framed her face, curling like a princess' hair.

Her eyes were a striking gray, and seemed to peer into my very soul as if analyzing me. She had an athletic frame, and stood with an almost arrogant confidence.

"Hello, Poseidon spawn, my name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena." I glared at her slightly, causing her to flinch and lose her arrogant smirk.

"Let's get one thing straight _Athena spawn_. I won't hold that against you, but one more insult to my father and I will humiliate you so bad you will never want to show your face around camp again." I seethed in anger while she slowly backed away, before a small smirk played on her lips, except it wasn't arrogant like last time.

"Finally, someone around here has a backbone." I felt a small smile play across my lips as we started walking towards the cabins.

"What? Are most people here scared of you or something?" I barely had time to laugh before I was flipped over onto my back, and Annabeth was straddling my chest with a small dagger on my neck.

I felt a slight surge of fear before I noticed the playful smile on her face.

"Yes, most people are scared of me." I smirked as I knocked her arm aside and flipped us over, pressing my forearm against her throat and pinning her knife arm above her head. I made sure to put pressure on her legs while flattening myself against her enough so that she couldn't flip me.

I slowly bent my head down next her neck before whispering to her.

"You don't look too scary right now." I leaned back with a crooked smile on my face while getting up off of her. I looked down and saw her breathing heavily with a bright blush on her tan cheeks.

"I like to call that my 'Princely Charm'." She slowly stood up and brushed the dirt off of her black yoga pants.

"What do you mean? I was only embarrassed because you managed to get the upper hand over me." I slowly nodded my head while smirking.

" _Sure_ , and I'm secretly Zeus in disguise." Annabeth rolled her eyes while we continued past all the cabins.

As we walked I took a moment to take in each cabin. No two were alike. Not in size, shape, color, or any other way.

Finally we reached my cabin, which was towards the center of the U shape they made. It was plain and simple, just like my dad to be one of the most powerful and respected gods, yet have the simplest design for his cabin.

"It may be a little dusty inside, we keep up with all the cabins pretty well, but some of them like Hera's, Zeus', Poseidon's, and Hades' are more of an honorary cabin than anything else." I nodded in understanding while slowly opening the door and stepping inside.

"Dinner finished about an hour ago, so if you're hungry there may be leftovers," I thanked her for her help while she walked away with a wave. Once she was gone I turned to my cabin and stepped inside.

Over in the back left was a type of kitchen area. To the right of that was the bathroom, which was slightly ajar allowing me to see a shower inside. To my left, right next to the door was two beds, both of which were bunks beds.

I slowly walked in and froze when I noticed a full body mirror next to my beds. Truth be told, I had never seen my reflection before, as my parents didn't want me to put myself above anyone else just because of looks. I know, weird right?

I slowly stepped in front of the mirror and took in my reflection. My parents had given me an outfit when I was little that was enchanted to grow with me, also to always mend itself if torn or dirtied, and to feel perfect for all weather.

It was a pair of white shoes, known as Yeezys or something in the mortal world. I had a pair of black sweatpants that were stretched tightly against my muscular legs, yet moved freely around my leg as if they weren't even there. I also had on a plain white T-Shirt with a slight V-neck. It was gaunt against my muscular arms and chest, and in the middle it had a bright green trident symbol. I also had a green hoodie, but I never wore it, as I didn't like the slight restriction it provided.

I slowly looked up until my eyes met my face for the first time. My jaw was sharp, as if chiseled out of stone. My teeth were perfectly white, and I couldn't help but smile as I saw myself. My eyes were a bright green, and I realized that they did match my trident, except they swirled as if they were mini whirlpools.

My hair was pitch black. It was long and wild on the top, hanging down into my eyes, while the sides were much shorter. I often pulled it up into a sloppy ponytail while I sparred, to prevent it from distracting me, besides the few clumps that managed to get loose and hang down randomly in different spots.

I flexed me bicep and smirked when it bulged beneath my T-Shirt. I slowly swept my eyes over my dark, surfer like skin before focusing back on my bright sea green eyes.

I stood there for several moments, taking in all the details of my face, which I had never seen before. After several minutes, I stripped down and hopped into the shower, enjoying the feeling of water encompassing me once again.

Once I got out of the shower I got dressed into my sweatpants and socks before hopping in bed. I lay there for several minutes, staring up at the ceiling of my cabin, which displayed the starry night above.

"Father, I don't know if you can here me, but I'm coming to save you." I felt my eyes slowly close as exhaustion swept over me like a thick fog. "I'm coming, and Oceanus won't know what hit him." I smiled lightly as sleep overtook me, and darkness encompassed me.

 **A/N: Review! It's the fuel to my fire!**


End file.
